Life On Paper
by YaoiLosersOnTheLoose
Summary: The story of the life of the Organization's children... In essays written by said children... Yaoi
1. Kindergarden

Class: Mrs. Anny's Kindergarten Class – Twilight Town Elementary

Essay title: My Family

Name:  Xandra 

_ My name is Xandra, I live in a big house with Dad and Daddy, uncles Xemy, Xiggy, Xaldy, Vexy, Lexy, Zexy, Saix, Demy, Luxy, and Marly, and aunts Xion and Larxene. Daddy says Larxene is a bad person, and I shouldn't talk to bad people, but uncle Marly says Larxene is awesome, just proactive. I asked Daddy what that meant, and he didn't get it either, so I asked Dad, and he laughed. I still don't know what proactive means. Uncle Zexy told me he probably meant protective. I don't know what that means either. Daddy says not to worry about it, and Dad said that Daddy doesn't know a lot either. Then Daddy threw a remote at Dad. Dad lit the remote on fire, and uncle Xemy got mad and chased Dad with a light saber. I think uncle Xemy is too old for Star Wars. Dad agrees with me. Daddy doesn't. Daddy needs to have fun. He is too boring. Uncle Demy agrees with me. Uncle Demy is awesome. He plays music for me a lot. He likes to trick other members. He's afraid of Aunt Larxene too, so uncle Zexy has to save him from her a lot. I like uncle Zexy's hair. I want blue hair. I have pink hair. Daddy says it's a mix of his and Dad's hair colors, and my white tips come from uncle Vexy's test tubes and stuff. Uncle Vexy is weird. His laugh scares me. My whole family is weird._

Grade: _90_

Teacher notes: _Your daughter has an… interesting way of describing you, but she has a future in writing. _


	2. Kindergaren Continued

Class: Mrs. Tessa's Kindergarten Class – Twilight Town Elementary

Essay title: My Family

Name: Xavier

_My name is Xavier. I live with a bunch of old guys and aunt Larxene. My dads' names are Xigbar and Luxord. Xigbar is "Pops" and Luxord is "Father." Pops said "Father" is Father's title cause he's a British prick. I'm not sure what that means, but Father threw a bottle at Pops. It broke, and uncle Xemnas got all red faced again. Pops said I should call uncle Xemnas "Xemy" or "Mansex," but Father said he'd kill me for that, and I'm not sure if he was serious. Uncle Xaldin says he was, and uncle Xaldin doesn't kid, so I'm guessing it is. I have a few cousins, like Xandra and the twins, Dixie and Dixon. I still don't know where uncle Zexion (Pops calls him "Little Buddy" or "Zexy") got the name "Dixon," but it started when uncle Demyx named one Dixie and said the boy's name should match. Uncle Axel said they were both stupid names, and uncle Zexy threw a book at him, and Axel set it on fire, and Xandra laughed and uncle Roxas got all pissy and dragged Axel off. I still don't get what he did wrong. Zexion's the one who threw the book. _

Grade: _B_

Teacher notes: _He has some interesting language habits you might want to work on, but was otherwise okay._

Class: Mrs. Anny's Kindergarten Class – Twilight Town Elementary

Essay title: My Family

Name: Dixie

_My name is Dixie, and my brother's name is Dixon. Dixon is weird. He talks funny. Daddy says he talks like Father. Father says he talks correctaly. I don't know what he means by that. Father is smart. He knows a lot of stuff. He says that books know everything. He tried to teach me to read before I started kindegarten, but I could only get a little bit. Dixon can read big people books. He reads to me sometimes. We both can remember all of "Alice in Wondralend." Daddy always asks if we have it mamorised, then laughs really hard. I don't get it._

Grade: _B_

Teacher notes: _A few spelling and grammar errors is all I could find wrong._

Class: Mrs. Anny's Kindergarten Class – Twilight Town Elementary

Essay title: My Family

Name: Dixon

_My name is Dixon. I live in a large Castle, with my fathers, Demyx and Zexion, aka "Father" and "Daddy." I like "Dad" better than "Daddy," but Daddy said "Daddy" fit him better, and Father agreed. If Father agrees with something, you know it's right. He never makes mistakes. He's a genious! Daddy's weird though. He makes jokes about everything and eats a lot of sugar and plays music really late, which makes uncle Xemnas mad. Everything makes Xemnas mad. Except Saix. Saix makes Xemnas get all calm and quiet. I don't get that. Father says its like how he gets Daddy to stop being hyper, but that doesn't make sense either. Daddy says its magic. Like Alice in Wonderland. _

Grade: _A+_

Teacher notes: _Very few errors! He writes well for a boy his age! _


End file.
